


Когда-нибудь

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, John Keel, Non-Graphic Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают, что капитан Джон Киль ненавидит войну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда-нибудь

Все знают, что капитан Джон Киль ненавидит войну. Он сам слышал, как они говорят друг другу об этом. И еще: капитан Киль знает, что тут к чему. Капитан Киль заботится о своих. Как будто он действительно может хоть что-то сделать для этих парней, которые только строчки в непонятно зачем составляемых бесконечных списках штабных крыс.

Вот только они не строчки.

У Фреда Колона в Англии осталась жена. Он старше самого Джона, и глядя на него Киль каждый раз вспоминает своих жену и сына. Он бы хотел не смотреть на Фреда, да только не может.

Сэм Ваймс совсем еще зеленый парнишка, черт знает как попавший на войну. В его голове вертится куча непонятных идей о справедливости и благородстве. Иногда Килю хочется врезать хорошенько по этой самой его голове, только Сэм везде ходит за ним по пятам, и Киль пытается объяснить.

А за самим Сэмом хвостиком ходит Хэвлок Ветинари. Тощий совсем, вечно с маленькой веточкой сирени, заправленной за ухо. Где он только их берет? Однажды Киль высказал ему об этой веточке, а на следующий день с цветами, заправленными за уши разной степени чистоты, пришла вся рота. Киль до сих пор не знает, как он их всех заставил.

Про Хэвлока ходят странные слухи. Говорят, он сыночек богатых и не обделенных властью родителей, а сюда попал потому, что прикончил какую-то важную шишку, связавшуюся с нацистами. Киль думает: если так, ну и ладно. В нем нет особой ненависти или злости, как часто бывает у тех, кто потерял на войне сына или брата, только подспудное на уровне инстинктов понимание, как надо. И если такие поступки приблизят конец войны — что ж, среди его парней всегда найдется место для таких Хэвлоков.

И пусть на первый взгляд Ветинари действительно кажется изнеженным сыночком богатых родителей, Киль знает, что он, наверное, самый опасный из всех его парней. Остальные в этом смысле не представляют из себя ничего особенного.

Кроме, разве что, Моркоу. Киль думает всякий раз, как видит его, что Моркоу нужно было стать генералом. Или ходить набирать рекрутов. За таким бы пошли. Есть в нем какая-то внутренняя сила, какой-то стержень, который не снился и лучшим из них.

А есть еще Шнобби Шноббс. Он такой низкий, что ему каждый раз приходится подпрыгивать, чтоб хоть что-то разглядеть из окопа, и выглядит это уморительно. С каждого боя он возвращается с полными карманами какого-то барахла. Пару раз его побили за это, но Шнобби все тащит и тащит из боя всякий хлам.

Они все тут, конечно, не блещут красотой, но Шнобби замызган как-то по-особенному. Однажды Киль сказал своим парням, что если из них кто и выживет — так это Шнобби. Немцы примут его за один большой комок грязи и не станут убивать.

Сегодня они все — один большой комок грязи. Второй день идет дождь, они сидят в окопе по колено в жидкой грязи и чуть ли не ждут сигнала в атаку, чтоб выбраться куда-нибудь отсюда. Но ждут, время от времени неловко поглядывая на своего капитана. У Джона Киля шрам тянется через весь глаз, и сегодня он выглядит еще страшнее, потому что Киль не перестает хмуриться. С прошлого боя не вернулся Редж.

Редж Башмак верил в мир во всем мире, вот только ждать не хватило терпения, и он рванул из окопа раньше сигнала атаки, полез впереди всех. Реджа изрешетили пулями, они пробили легкое и глупое молодое сердце, кровь хлестала из ран, из горла и быстро залила все вокруг. По крайней мере, Редж умер быстро. Многим с этим не везет.

После боя они похоронили Реджа, и Киль еще час орал на них.

Сегодня они сидят смирно.

Иногда Киль думает, что когда-нибудь все это закончится, они вернутся домой, заведут семьи, состарятся и будут со смехом и гордостью показывать внукам шрамы и рассказывать истории о войне.

Когда-нибудь. Но сегодня они просто мальчишки, которые вынуждены умирать.


End file.
